Savior Angels
by Winter Hunter's Rose
Summary: God sends down three of his best Angels to be reborn on Earth to save it from his brother who wants to rule everything. Can the girls save the world? Alone even? YusukeXOC, KuramaXOC, & HieiXOC. Please read, better than sounds I hope.
1. Prolouge

_Well, here's to starting a new story. I know I have finished any but one. Son't worry I'm working on it. But I didn want to get al least one chapter of this up to see what you all thought. So please review!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I don own the idea of this story and the characters I have inserted._

_

* * *

Armies have conquered  
And fallen in the end  
Kingdoms have risen  
Then buried by sand_

"**_My daughters, The world needs you now more than ever." The Father of all spoke in a voice that echoed throughout the huge camber that held nothing but three female angels. "Return to the world you once new, but know no more. It needs you; I can feel it's pain and taste the blood that drips of the ends of the world I created."_**

_  
The Earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
She puts us to sleep and  
In her light we'll awake_

"_**You all died young, I took your lives away from you. Now, I'm going to give them back. You must return to the life of the living. I will be watching as the clouds roll. Do not forget everything you have been taught, but treasure it instead. It is the only gift I can send my most sacred gift to my children of Earth; Their saviors, the light."**_

_  
We'll all be forgotten  
There's no endless fame  
But everything we do  
Is never in vain_

"_**Now, go back to the place you never called home. Save it and protect it. Learn to love it; it'll become your home. We won't forget you up here, and neither will many below once you leave your marks. Change the world, my daughters. Change it, and with it, yourselves." The voice ended with a fade. Nothing sounded in the chamber. Soon a breeze strolled in through a window and swept through the room, leaving it empty.**_

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?

_**The wind that came down from above traveled across the three worlds slowly. He searched every nook and cranny; every face he passed. He had orders to find the safest place each angel. Where they could grow up once again, but this time without pain. Soon he stopped and gently delivered a present on the doorstep of a widow. She would protect the Earth.** _

Forests and deserts  
Rivers, blue seas  
Mountains and valleys  
Nothing here stays

_**The wind continued on his journey. He couldn't stop until all of his now small parcels had been delivered. There was no way he could return with them. Not finding another place in this world, he traveled down the river that connected it to the next. But before he made it, he was pushed back by a greater wind to the same world he had just come from. But now he looked over another part of the land, and here he found a beautiful couple. It was there that he left the second present, placed near the gentle waves of the Water.**_

_  
While we think we witness  
We are part of the scene  
This never-ending story  
Where will it lead to?_

**_He then floated away, this world wasn't right for his next prize. That he knew without any help. He traveled light, but when it came to a tight crevice, he couldn't take all of him. And so the parcel dropped from his arms. She dived toward the ground. He tried to stop her, but he couldn't pick her up again. The wind moved away knowing he had lost her to this world. But she would be safe in these mountains of Ice._**

_  
The earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
But she is also a part  
A part of the tale  
_

_**The wind, he returned to the smiling of parting clouds. The day was done, his journey over, the Father satisfied. It was time for peaceful rest.**_

_  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?_

_**Now the deed was done; His angels were sent. They were left to their own devices and that of the world around them. But the world depended on them; their shoulders would hold a heavy burden. Now, though, it was time.**_

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began.

* * *

**Song Never Ending Story by Within Temptation**


	2. The Evil

_He told the tale so many times  
About the dream not meant to be  
In a world of the free  
He plays with your mind_

_**He sat in the corner of a dark room. He felt the wrath his brother had sent to kill him. He knew the three that were chosen. His brother would have chosen no others. Now all he had to do was destroy them.** _

As faith for the future faded fast  
He grows strong with their displeasure  
It sets him free

_**Darcy was patient, but to wait until the angels showed their true form could end up with his downfall. His brother was smart, but he wouldn't help them anymore, that at least he could count on.** _

Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules again

_**His army had grown from the last time he had tried to take over the worlds. This time his brother wouldn't be able to put him down so easily. Two beings, such as themselves, could not live and preside over the same world. One would be the ultimate ruler, and it would be him.** _

He feeds on fear  
Poisons the truth  
To gain their faith  
To lead the way  
To a world of decay

_**Once he finished with the soldiers that were sent, nothing would stand in his path. The whole world would be his! Those that follow would be the only left living and a new world of the elite would be born. No more scrawny humans; no more merciful demons; no more of that meddling from Reikai. It would all be under his rule.** _

He rules your heart  
He will sell your soul to the grave

_**Then, and only then, the stairs to his brothers domain would open. His followers and he would make their way up them slowly to install fear in the angel who would all rot in hell. He would make a special place to keep them since they couldn't die. He would chain them up, let his people do as they wished. ** _

No hesitation he'll make  
He belongs to the dark

_**His brother would be his then. He wouldn't have to ever hear that scolding voice again. He would defeat him one way or another. Even if it mant just locking him up like he had been for so many years. Yes, within fifteen years, the whole world would be his.** _

Please awake  
And see the truth  
He can only be  
If you believe what he tells you  
Remember who you are  
What you stand for  
And there will always be a way

_**The worlds would fall and collapse into one. It would all be of his making, and make it's own fall. A grin lit up his face and showed that first row of yellow teeth. They were ready to tear the flesh of enemies; His throat cried to be watered by the blood of those who refused him; His ears felt the need to pound with the terrified screams; His claws and hands yearned to feel the tremble of soft flesh.** _

In my heart there is a place  
In my heart there is a trace  
Of a small fire burning  
A sheltering ray shines through this night  
Although it 's small, it's bright  
But darkness is lurking

_**All in good time, the worlds would be his. He knew it would, and any that stood in his way, would be demolished. All in good time his minions of the night would be released into the world. Chaos would erupt on the day that a Solar and Lunar Eclipse would occur.** _

He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold  
Fear him

_**It would come sooner than his brother thought. Darcy had waited millions of years for this. But the first thing he had to do was get rid of those that could possibly stop him. Those that his brother had just sent down cloaked in human bodies. Sooner or later they would stand out, and then it would be his turn to rule.** _

Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
Shall he rule again?

* * *

**Song Deciever of Fools by Within Temptation**


	3. The first Angel

_Birds and butterflies  
Rivers and mountains she creates  
But you'll never know  
The next move she'll make_

_**Terra Isilra lived with Yuka Hypuli a widow in her mid-twenties. When Terra had shown up at her door as a baby with noting but a name tag, Ms. Hypuli's husband had died only a week before. Not knowing what else to do and always wanting a child, Ms. Hypuli took Terra in as her own.**_

_  
You can try  
But it is useless to ask why  
Cannot control her  
She goes her own way_

_**Ms. Hypuli lived on the edge of the town of Tokyo. Terra was never kept inside against her will until it turned dark. The darkness was her only curfew. But now at the age of 15, she had convinced Ms. Hypuli to extend it to at least the hour of ten.** _

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
She goes her own way

_**Terra got use to having Ms. Hypuli around, but refused to call her mother or any version of it. It took Terra a little longer to get use to having black hair with red streaks instead of the plain red hair she had before and now it was even curly. It took her the longest to get over not having sliver and green wings folded on her back instead of just a tattoo as a reminder, but she got over that too. ** _

With every breath  
And all the choices that we make  
We are only passing through on her way

_**Terra never got along with any students in town. She didn't rally care too much for any of them. None were intrsting, they were all the same. She didn't care to go to school either, but Me. Hypuli insisted that she did, and so she did. Even though she knew all she needed to know was what her Father had taught her.**_

_  
I find my strength  
Believing that your soul lives on  
Until the end of time  
I'll carry it with me_

_**Terra had lost the other two angels, she had been brought down with she was alone. Even Ms. Hypuli couldn't fill that void, but she knew she was here for a reason. It just hadn't shown itself yet. After the mission was finished, then she would be able to go back home; back to everything she knew.** _

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
She goes her own way

* * *

**Song is Mother Earth by Within Temptation**


	4. The Second Angel

_I hear your whispers  
Break the silence  
And it calms me down  
Your taste on my lips  
Your salty kisses_

_**Always a child of the sea, Cascada was found floating in a lake by the home of a couple whom had recently had a miscarriage. They couldn't believe their luck at finding this abandoned baby like that right outside their door. Because she came with a name tag, the couple honored the grace of the Creator and had her keep the name she came with. They just thought it was a little odd when the found a tattoo of blue and white wings on her back.** _

They say I'm seeking up the danger  
That one day you won't let me go  
(I'll drown, you'll take me down)

_**Cascada grew up a happy child with parents who were willing to please, but really there was nothing more she wanted than to seat near the lake. It calmed her and made her feel like she was at home. She couldn't show her real face here. The one when she had her wings and her hair was purple not the caramel brown it had turned to. She did miss home, and that lake seemed to hold the memories of it.** _

I need you Aquarius  
Enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius  
'Cause you don't see, set me free  
You call to me Aquarius  
(You call to me, you set me free)

_**Cascada always got along with the others at her school. She had many friends, and her parents were never worried with how late she stayed out. It was nice to have such freedom, even if she didn't use it all.** _

I relinquish  
To your powers  
From your grasp  
I just can't hide

_**Cada never forgot the reason she was brought down from heaven. She just didn't understand how he expected them to find one another again when they didn't know what they looked like now that they were human. It would be hard, but as she grew, she found she could see auras around others.** _

I missed the danger  
I had to conquer  
You made me feel alive

_**When her parents had to move to Tokyo because their jobs moved, Cada didn't know what to do. After moving, she locked herself in her room for days on end. She missed the lake they use to have in their backyard. The one that her parents almost think she was born on.** _

They say I have to be aware  
That one day you won't let me go  
Take me down

_**Soon Cada got over it, and went to school where she met many new people. The best part of it was she realized there was a lake in the middle of a forest that was behind a park. She spent most of her time there just gazing into the calm, blue surface.** _

I need you Aquarius  
Enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius  
'Cause you don't see, set me free  
You call to me Aquarius  
(You call to me, you set me free)

_**It worried her to think sometimes what would happen if they didn't defeat who Father sent the three of them down to defeat. The world would die, and all these nice people she had met would go along with the rest. It was a sad thought, one she didn't like to dwell on. But it kept her from missing home too much, knowing that she was doing something to save it.** _

I long for you Aquarius  
I need to be with you again  
I fear you, Aquarius  
My destiny 'till the end

* * *

**Song is Aquaris by Within Temptation**


	5. The Last Angel

_When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell_

_**It was a wolf pack that found a baby with a small note that held nothing but a name. Many were amazed she hadn't died yet, and others just plainly didn't care. None of them in the pack could figure out what she was, but they knew she wasn't one of them. Many planed to leave the small bundle, but a female of the name of Amiee refused to leave her. The Alpha, not being able to leave sweet Amiee, said she could take care of the weird creature.** _

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it.

_**It was at the age of ten that Mryyh froze the waterfall that the pack lived behind, and the Alpha had had enough of that weird creature in his home. She wasn't human; she wasn't a demon; she was nothing but something. The pups had been told by their mothers and fathers to stay away from her, but still they liked to make sure she knew she was the odd one out.** _

When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

_**Mryyh didn't care to be alone, and she made her way done form the mountain to the solid ground. She could only guess she was in the world of the living in which was call the Makai, the world of demons. She knew with the blood red sky that it had to be dangerous there, and that there had to be a way out. ** _

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

_**Finally she found the barrier. She froze the changing weaving threads so that she could get through. She didn't worry because she knew they would thaw back out. Now in Nigenkai she roamed to find the others that fell.** _

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

**_It was here that she couldn't tell herself that the lakes reflections were wrong. Her hair was… Blond. A complete opposite to the black locks she had. And her silver and blue wings were now nothing but tattoos on her back. Everything was a constant reminder of what and where she use to be. It stuck deep, but made sure she couldn't forget all she knew because of the Father._**

_Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world_

_

* * *

_

**_Song is Ice Queen by Within Temptation._** This is the last one for a while that has a song in it. I just mainly wanted to use it to open up the story and show the new characters.


	6. Library Warmth

A girl in black pants and a hoodie sat at a table with a boy around her age in the library. The girl had black hair with natural red streaks that were the same fiery color as the boy sitting next to her in jeans and a shirt had for his long hair. The other odd thing about the two was that they both had green eyes. But the boys were lighter, more of an emerald where the girls were more of a dark, forest green.

No one would have guessed to see the two together. They attended the same school, but were complete opposites. He was the start student that had all the girls falling for him. She was a failing student who rebelled against the school system as often as she could. Her failing grades are what had brought them together on this Saturday morning in the library. The school had requested Shuichi Minamino to tutor their worst student Terra Isilra.

The table they were sitting at was full of papers and books. Lucky for them the library was hardly ever busy and they could study in peace. But sitting in a library wasn't exactly the thing either of them had had in mind for their Saturday.

As the doors the library opened and let in a cold gust of the winter wind outside, they both looked up to see who would be entering the old, run-down building. Terra snorted at the stupidity of the girl who had entered. She wore old, tattered blue jeans and a tank top. It wasn't summer or even fall anymore; it was full blown winter.

Shuichi was stunned by the new girls dress attire. He hadn't thought anyone would war something like that in weather that could create frostbite without a jacket at least. But the girl didn't seem cold, unless you counted her rounded, bony shoulders. She had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and had been ruffled in the wind.

The girl took little notice of anyone around her as she continued to walk around the building that was warmer than the outside weather. She could feel a couple pairs of eyes on her, but she ignored them. She was just glad she had found someplace warm. Near a couple of tables where two teens her age sat poured over work sat, was a fireplace with a small fire inside. She smiled as she walked over towards the fireplace and took a sit in a chair near it.

Shuichi had started to explain another problem to Terra after the short disturbance. But to his dismay, she wasn't listening. Terra was watching the girl who had taken a seat near them, but closer to the fire.

"Who would be walking in weather like this with hardly anything on?" She asked her voice seemingly harsh. Her question was directed neither at Shuichi nor the girl.

It was then that it was brought to his attention that she had not heard one word he said. Shuichi sighed patiently, "Terra, if you wish to get out of this building with daylight left, then I suggest we start working. I assume we both have other things that we would like to get done today."

"Sorry, Shuichi, I just don't understand how someone can walk outside like that when it's below thirty degrees. It's just stupid." Terra told him, hardly giving him a glance as she continued to stare at the girl.

Before Shuichi could answer, a soft, but cold, feminine voice spoke up from the girl near the fire. She looked at neither of them, but continued to stare into the flames, "I would appreciate it if you would either quiet your voice so I can't hear or if there is something you would like to say, say it to my face."

"And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't barge into my conversations." Terra shot back at the girl.

"If you don't want others to hear or join, then don't talk so loudly." The girl replied coolly turning to stare at the two with bright blue eyes.

"I'll talk in whatever volume I want. If you don't want to hear it, then don't listen." Terra told the girl.

"Terra, this is a library. You can't talk to loud." Shuichi stepped in.

Terra turned her gaze to him, "Fine, take her side, Shuichi. But if you haven't noticed besides for the librarian who is so old she wouldn't hear you if you screamed in her ear, we are the only people in here." With that Terra stood up and walked out of the library, her jacket cradled in her arms.

Shuichi sighed. Now they would have to schedule another time to study unless she started taking hr studies more seriously. He started to gather the books and papers that were on the table.

"I'm sorry if I ruined or interrupted something." The girl by the fire told him as she watched him clean up the table.

"It wasn't your fault at all, Miss. Terra has…an attitude." Shuichi told her.

"It's Myrrh. If those books belong here, I can put them away for you later. You probably have better things to do." She told him.

Shuichi turned to her, for once since she walked in, his emerald eyes taking her in, "Do you stay here often?"

"I have for the past week or so. It's someplace that is somewhat warm." She replied with a shrug.

Shuichi passed a hand through his hair, "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate that. There are some things that I must see to."

Myrrh nodded as she turned back to the fire, "Okay, just leave them there than and I'll deal with them later."

Shuichi did as he was told and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the library. After walking down the block for only a few strides, he was joined by a shorter man in all black.


	7. The School Punk

**Ok, well, here's the second actual chapter. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for the wait. I just haven't been much in a writing mood, nor have I really had the time. But it will be summer in a few weeks, and I know I say this every year, but maybe I'll get more up oftener then. Again reviews are wanted and make chapters come sooner. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but my own character like Cada, Myrrh, and Terra, I do. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**

**"Yusuke! You hooligan! Get back in class!" a voice yelled as he opened the door to the roof of the building.**

**"Quiet down, old man. You're scaring the birds." A youth told the man, not moving from where he was sitting.**

**"Like you care. Get into you class." The older man replied.**

**The youth sighed as he got up and walked past the man into the building, "Fine. I'm going."**

**The youth, or better known as Yusuke Urameshi, walked down the hallways slowly, not really even wanting to get back to class. School had just become so boring since Keiko left to go to a boarding school. Of course the idiot was still here, but he was only good for a few laughs every now and again.**

**Yusuke finally walked into a classroom. The teacher and other students looked up, but soon looked away again realizing who it was. Yusuke walked over to his usual desk that he sat at when he decided to come to school. **

**"Move." Yusuke told the girl who occupied his seat.**

**She hardly more than glanced at him before telling him, "Go sit somewhere else."**

**Shocked, Yusuke stood there for a few minutes looking like an idiot. He then gritted his teeth before saying, "Look girl, I don't want to hurt you so just move."**

**"I have been sitting here all of class today. You're late, you go find another seat." The girl replied aggravated that the teacher didn't seem to care that this young man was interrupting his class and her learning. She looked to find a man with black slicked back hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed familiar, but she had never met him. But she could place a name to his face, for many had pointed him out and talked about him since she had entered the school at the beginning of the week.**

**Yusuke looked into an unfamiliar face. The girl in front of him had capturing hazel eyes and caramel brown, wavy hair. Now if he had seen her before, he knew he would have remembered her. But just because she was hot, did not mean he could let her win. No, if he was to save his reputation, he wouldn't be able to take this from her. **

**"Look, girly, move already."**

**"No."**

**Yusuke then grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the seat. Once she was out of the way, he took his seat and stared out of the window not paying attention to the lesson.**

**"If all you wanted to do was stare out the window, you could have sat anywhere in the room! Why the hell did you have to have this seat and ruin my concentration?!" The girl yelled at Yusuke, who was no longer listening.**

**"Miss Elendil, please clam down and take a seat. I know who are new here, but I would have hoped that you would have learned that we do not tolerate that kind of behavior or language." The teacher turned to tell her. Cascada was outraged that it was her who got in trouble and not the punk who had just taken away her seat! She quickly picked up her books from the desk and took a seat at the only empty desk left which happened to be on the other side of the room.**


	8. Weird Girl

**Cascada walked into the forest behind the park. The week was over finally, giving her free time to do as she wished. She walked through the forest quickly, a sketch pad in her hand. All she wanted to do was get to the now frozen lake and unwind. **

**Winter, of course like many others, was Cascada's least favorite season. Everything just seemed so dead, even the waters she loved so much stood still in time. Death was not something that Cascada liked to think of, and the bitterness of winter just made it all the more morbid.**

**Cascada sat on her rock that jutted out over the small lake. She set her notepad down and took out a few pencils before even looking at the frozen surface before her. **

**To her amazement, there was a blonde girl lying on the ice! It didn't seem like the coldness from the ice bothered the girl at all even though she was wearing summer like clothing. Her skin was not blue, but she was motionless. **

"**Excuse me, are you alright?" Cada called to the girl on the ice. **

**At the sound of the voice the girl's head shot up and she looked about until her blue eyes found hazel. The girl nodded before standing up and walking off the ice as if she had been laying in grass on a summer's day.**

"**Weird." Cada murmured to herself as the girl disappeared into the forest. Cada then opened her book and started sketching some of the surroundings around her.**


	9. The Mission

**Again I'm sorry for such a long wait. I just haven't been writing much lately, but I'm trying to again. Please leave reviews though so I know which you guys like and want to read more of. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters. The Angels are mine and so is Lucien and Darcy and the plot though. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

** "What do you want this time toddler?" an irritated voice sounded through the large office that was empty besides for a desk, a T.V. screen, a chair, and of course the many papers that littered the room in piles. **

**"Yes, for once I have to agree with the Detective and wonder what the hell you could have called us here for." The shortest member of the four males that had stepped into the room spoke up.**

**"I don't know guys. I think our break is about to end. There always seems to be some worldly trouble when he calls us." The tallest boy responded as he looked around the seemingly empty room shakily. **

**The brown chair behind the desk spun to revel not the toddler form, but teenage form of Koenma, Prince of Spirit World. "Yes, well the world is in trouble once again."**

**"I could have only guessed." The first dark haired teen boy spoke sarcastically. **

**Koenma held his hands up in defense. He had had a feeling this wouldn't be easy or welcoming. The boys had been told they were to be free from Spirit World only a month before. "Well, you are the only ones I trust with constantly saving the world.'**

**"Stop with the blabbering and tell us what you want." Snapped cold red eyes.**

**"Hiei, he might actually seriously need help." The red head from the couch told the small fire-tempered teen. **

**"If he really needed help, why would he continue to flatter us so?" Asked the first teen again as he crossed his arms over his chest.**

**Koenma winced slightly. No this wouldn't be simple or easy like it use to be. He stared down at his twiddling thumbs, "Well you see….. It's …..**

**"He called you here because I asked him to." A new masculine voice sounded from the corner of the room. Every head in the room looked at the newcomer to see a tall man who looked to be in his mid twenties with light blonde locks framing his face and bright blue smiling eyes.**

**"Who's he?" Demanded the large oaf.**

**Koenma looked at the man as if he had just been saved. He stood from his desk and motioned for the man to come stand near him; the light headed man did with a smile and embraced Koenma lightly. "This, my friends, is Lucien; my cousin."**

**Lucien chuckled lightly at the surprised faces of the teens and bowed lightly, "It's nice to meet the men I have heard so much of. Especially coming from my cousin. Now I really hope you don't mind me asking him to ask you in and back into service. For you see there is a huge problem at hand."**

**The four boys exchanged looks at first, but all in turn nodded in consent. "Very well then." Lucien replied with a smile that was short lived as a sigh drifted from his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. "Where do I begin?"**

**"Try with what you need us to do. And be specific." The short tempered boy responded coldly. He didn't have time to waste here listening to babbling fools. **

**"Well, I though Koenma had already informed you. You are here to save the world."**

**"I believe that Hiei believes that statement to be too generic. As we all do." The calm, patient red head responded.**

**"I can see what you mean." Lucien reassured with a light smile, "But you must understand my time is short here. I must get back to my own building and office to make sure things are run properly from there also."**

**"So tell us what you want us to do, Pops."**

**"Simply keep my brother, Darcy, from control. And…"**

**"You called us here for another babysitting job? I'm out." The dark haired boy stated simply before turning for the door.**

**"It's more than a babysitting job. If Darcy isn't controlled everything will end." Lucien warned, and the teen stopped. "I thought that might get your attention. Yes my brother is ready to destroy the world, and he will if allowed. That is why I am asking for your help to stop him. Already three of my agents are working on the job, but I have found that if the world is not aware they can do nothing to help."**

**"So what do we do to stop him?" was the first question uttered into the silence by the oaf.**

**Lucien sighed and grabbed a remote off the desk. The screen of the T.V. brightened and three pictures of three different girls were on it instantly. "You find these three girls. They are the agents I sent. The first," the screen zeroed in on the girl that had lavender purple and hazel mixed eyes. Behind her was a mixture of feathers that were blue laced with waves of silver. "This is Casacada, a water spirit and probably the most sympathetic and feeling of the three." **

**The picture then changed to a female with flowing red hair and piercing green eyes with silver feathers that was laced with green bolts of electricity. "That is Terra." The red-head in the room frowned lightly, but said nothing. "She is a spirit of the Earth. And let me tell you, she is just as wild and unyielding as Mother Nature herself.**

"**And last but not least," The picture changed again. This tim the screen was taken up by a pale face framed with dark black hair. Two icicle blue eyes shone forth as the background was littered with silver feathers that seemed almost blue with frostbite at some points. "is Myrrh; the frozen spirit that controls the world of ice. She as frigid and fragile as the thing she controls." **

**The screen then went blank and Lucien let go another sigh that seemed as if could blow half the leaves off of a tree in the middle of summer. "These are the three I sent, but they will not look the same. That was their appearances. Being on Earth has changed them, but there names are the same. Find these girls and work with them, and maybe the world of the living might stand a chance against my brother. But now I must go. Good luck." With that Lucien turned away from them and walked past all of them, "It was nice seeing you again cousin." He concluded before walking out of the room and not looking back once.**


End file.
